What Would I Do Without You?
by Carlie Pepper
Summary: For Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest. Paul imprints, but the girl disappears before he can approach her. The problem? He knows nothing of who she is. Will he ever see her again or will fate stand in the way of true love? One-shot for now.
1. Chapter One: Those Two Weeks

**AN: So, this is a story for Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest. This isn't the first fic I've written, but it is the first attempt with an imprint story, and the first I've decided to publish.**

**I want to thank the wonderful person who beta'd it for me in the last minute - 'cos my original Beta went down with the swine flu and was unable to send her corrections to me - if not for him I would've missed the deadline. Whew! *Wipes sweat from forehead***

**For now this is a one-shot, but if you will want me to continue with it - I will. The plot has already formed in my mind, so it's all up to you.**

**The story came to me when i was listening to a song called 'When You Are Near' by Carolina Liar, so it's the song for this chapter.**

* * *

**Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest**

**Title: What Would I Do Without You?**

**Author: tgff1901**

**Rating:M**

**Summary: Paul imprints,but the circumstances are such that the girl is gone before he can approach her. Problem? He has never seen her before and knows nothing of who she is - no name, no place of residence, no nothing. Will he ever see her again or will fate stand in the way of true love?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If any of it was, I would be making out with Edward, and David would've been long since kicked out of the house.**

**So here goes. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**PPOV:**

It's been two weeks, two days, eight hours, seventeen minutes annnnd... twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty four seconds. – I counted as the thinnest of the three hands torturously slow moved over the digits on the clock-face – each little click sounded to me like a cannon shooting the heavy iron ball to the enemy lines.

Right now time was my enemy. Because it had been agonizingly slow two weeks, two days, eight hours, seventeen minutes and… TWENTY-FIVE SECONDS?!?!?!

_God damn it! Someone _really_ hates me up there._ I thought shooting a glare to the ceiling since I was inside and couldn't really glare up at the sky and my bedroom ceiling was in the way. I swear the time stops every time I take my eyes off that damned watch.

The slower the time goes the more pain I have to endure. Every click of that little seconds-counting hand, sent a pang of emptiness and dark to my heart, that I've no idea if I'll ever get rid of, because now that I've seen the light, I can't live without it anymore. I yearn to see that light every second now and every second that I spend without it just adds to the pain.

It's been two weeks, two days, eight hours and eighteen minutes since I saw _her_…

I had run my usual evening patrol when I saw her walking down the First beach. She was average height – probably 5'7" or 5'8". I could tell she was thin from the way her baggy sweater-dress waved around her frame in the slight wind. Her long brown hair – a little wavy and looking silky soft; I wanted nothing more than to run my hand through them and check – cascaded down her back and ended just above her butt.

As the clouds parted, letting the orange tinged evening sunlight light up the beach, I noticed that in the sun her hair shone with a hint of golden shade.

What I wouldn't give to run my hand through her hair, tug at the roots a bit, cup her cheek, then run my hand to the back of her neck, move her closer to me and then bring my lips to hers in a slow and sensual kiss.

At that point I had no idea why I felt such a strong pull towards the girl, where the fascination with her had come from.

I was completely aware that feeling like I was now was stupid an irrational, seeing as I'd never seen her before and knew nothing of who she was. For Christ's sake, I'd only seen her from the backside, for all I knew could be as ugly as Jake.

But the way her hips swayed as she walked down the beach, the way her hair flaunted around her thin form in the light breeze…

Every second that I spent watching her brought out new little details of her and I loved every single one of them. She was just so… mesmerizing. I was unable to tear my eyes away of off her.

She walked over to one of the big driftwoods - I recalled it to be my favorite. It had wild roots sticking up in the air which I liked to climb up and down as a child. I used to come here a lot then. – She sat down on it and put her bag in the sand next to it.

I still couldn't see her face, for her hair had fallen over her shoulders, creating a curtain of soft brown, when she crouched down to take off her UGG's. When she'd taken them off, she lifted her feet, pulled her socks off and put her now bare feet in the sand.

I thought she just wanted to walk the beach barefoot, to feel the sand under her feet and between her toes – I remember my mom – during one of our frequent walks on the beach – telling me that sand was a natural scrub, so why go to expensive pedicure procedures, when everything you need is right here and most importantly – for free.

She put her boots next to her bag neatly and straightened up. She drew in a deep breath, arched her back, stretching arms over her head, and exhaled slowly. She'd thrown her head back in the process, making her hair fall back away from her face. Finally I could see her face – my god, she was beautiful.

Her complexion was quite pale, but not sickly pale; more like I-live-in-a-place-that-the-sun-makes-it's-appearance-two-times-a-month-and-I'm-not-some-wench-that-fries-herself-in-tanning-bed-three-times-a-week pale.

She had a heart-shaped face, framed by the silky strands of dark-chocolate coloured hair. Her straight narrow nose, defined cheekbones, high forehead and full lips gave her the look of an ancient Greek goddess. A small smile graced her plump lips as she inhaled the salty ocean air once again, her eyes still closed. Thanks to my heightened werewolf senses even from the place in the woods where I stood, I could see the long thick lashes that framed her eyes.

I'd stood there watching her for a while, but still couldn't fathom why I was so fascinated with this girl; why I wanted to reveal her every little secret, and learn everything that there was to know of her; why I neglected direct orders from Sam, just to watch her? I was supposed to be on a patrol, checking for any vampires that could be in the area, not stand here ogling, but I couldn't walk away.

Sure, there was no doubt now that she was beautiful, exquisite even. She had to be one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. No, scratch that. She _was _THE most beautiful girl that I'd ever seen. But the pull I felt towards her was deeper than that. Never in my life before I'd felt anything like this, which was completely crazy, considering I'd never met or even seen the girl before.

I began to think I was going crazy, but then she opened her eyes and scanned the forest. Once again fascination with her overpowered rationality in me and I didn't even care if I was losing my mind anymore, just as long as I could watch her.

_What is wrong with me?_ _I've never acted like this. What is the presence of this girl doing to me? _I couldn't think straight, my mind was too wrapped up in her already.

She squinted her warm brown almond-shaped eyes as if trying to see something, which was quite funny to me, because I knew it was impossible for her weak human eyes to see anything clearly in such a far distance – just blurry shapes and basic colours – much less anything that could be in the forest. The canopy of leaves was much too thick for the dim evening light to break through it, so the forest was very dark right now, making it even harder for her to see any shapes or colours.

But her gaze glided over the trees, still scanning, when abruptly stopped at the place where I stood. She just kept looking into the forest, like she knew I was here. Just as I locked my eyes with hers, though I knew there was no possible way for her to really see me or know I was here – maybe only sense by some supernatural force – the world around me ceased to exist. There was nothing else – just her.

Just looking at her made my heart swell and fill with warmth. She was occupying every thought in my mind and my every pore craved her. I realized that for me she was like a lighthouse in a stormy night for a lost seaman – his ship would run on the cliffs and sink. That's the only comparison which came to mind that could even remotely close explain how I felt about her. – I knew now that I couldn't live without her, I would be forever lost, blindly fumbling through life, until the day I died, if she ever disappeared from my life. She was my _it, _the one that would give me a reason to live and my guiding light to keep me on the right path, but also the one that I had to protect and keep safe. – I wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly in my arms and never let go.

She broke the eye-contact and shivered a bit, which wasn't surprising, – It was quite a chilly evening for mid-October and her sweater dress didn't look too thick, - but apparently that hadn't been from the cold, because she pulled off her red dress, revealing a snug white wife-beater. Now I noticed the curves that had been concealed by the baggy dress, and my gaze went straight to the swell of her breasts.

They were quite big, but not totally-fake-looking big. She also had thin and very defined waist and round hips. There was a bit of skin showing between the hem of her wife-beater and the belt of the jeans she wore exposing her hipbones. What a sight that was. _She truly is a goddess._

I stood there shocked, as she skimmed out of her jeans and wife-beater, under which was a red bikini.

_No!_I screamed in my head. _She's not going to swim, is she? C'mon it's mid-October!_ It's cold as fucking hell for a normal person right now, and the water has to feel even ten times colder. _Has she lost her mind?_ She could get hypothermia or her leg could cramp and she could drown.

Now I wanted nothing more than to stop her from such recklessness and I would've, if my clothes weren't in a neat pile in the forest near Jake's house – I didn't like to bring them with me on usual patrols 'cos lot's of times they would catch in branches and bushes and I would rip them apart.

I was too worried about her and trying to come up with a plan how to stop her – I couldn't exactly run to her in my wolf form, 'cos that would frighten her, but I couldn't phase either due to the fact that I had no clothes. – that I didn't even notice how she had neatly folded her clothes and had turned to the ocean. I was too worried to notice how her hips swayed as she walked towards it or that small birth-mark she had just above her navel.

Ok, maybe I _did_ notice, but I was too busy trying to figure out how to stop her to pay much attention to it.

_Paul, where the hell are you?!_ A voice in my head yelled.

_Shit! It's Sam__._ I thought. I was supposed to meet him at Jake's when I was done with the patrol.

_Exactly! I was waiting for you for __a solid hour, before I phased._

_Whoa!_I had been watching the girl for more than an hour and a half. Certainly doesn't feel that long – more like ten minutes.

I focused on her again – Sam's sudden appearance had distracted me – just to see her at the shore, soaking her toes and then going in deeper into the water.

My mind went into overdrive. I had to think of something and FAST. I wouldn't survive if something happened to her. And I definitely wouldn't be able to forgive myself for _letting_ it happen, but all my immediate options were out of the question – my wolf form would freak her out, and phasing was just wrong – naked and a girl that isn't your girlfriend doesn't go together well. _Why the hell did I leave my clothes at Jake's house???_

I was distracted once again by flashes of Sam and Emily in some rather mushy situations going through my head. _What the fuck?_ As if it isn't enough that Jake can't control his mental images. I think the whole pack knows everything Jake's ever done with his girlfriend. I shuddered at the very explicit images that sometimes ran through Jake's head – I really wish he'd learn some self-control. – But Sam's thoughts had always been so composed; I'd never seen him slip before. Never – and I repeat _never _– I'd seen something that was inappropriate for me to see, whether it was in the real life or through Sam's mind. He always made sure that their private life stayed only between him and Ems.

Sam just chuckled, and the flashes were gone. He grew quiet and I could sense his confusion.

_Paul, where's Jake?_

Ahhhhhh, shit! I was hoping he'd somehow miss it for now.

_I don't miss __anything. _He growled._ It's my job and responsibility as an Alpha of this pack to notice everything. Where. Is. Jake?_

_Ummmm…__. He is ahhhh…_ I tried to get out a good explanation, but Sam already knew. The events of this afternoon ran through my mind at a rapid pace.

_How bad is it?_

_I don't know much, but from what Jake told me, she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks._

Jakes girlfriend had been attacked late this morning, and he got a call from her father just before the evening patrol, and of course I let him go.

_PAUL, ARE YOU REALLY__ THAT STUPID?_ Sam yelled in my head. Damn, he was getting dramatic. _Oh, I'm not dramatic. With the rate of vampire attacks we've experienced during the last few months, you don't go on a patrol without back-up. How could you be so reckless to go on a patrol alone? Do you _want_ to get yourself killed?_

I didn't answer 'cos a loud splash sounded from behind, bringing my attention back to her. My first thought was '_Is she okay?'_ and then panic stirred up in me full force, when I didn't see her anywhere._ Where is she?_

I noticed her emerging from the water 20 some feet away from the shore.

I almost took off in full sprint, but Sam stopped me by Alpha-forcing me to stay put.

I howled into the forest._ Sam, what are you doing? I have to help her._

_She's okay, look! She was just diving._

I looked at her, and true to his word, she was fine, slowly swimming in line with the shore. Even if Sam saw her with my eyes, he analyzed with his own head. – My protectiveness of her had made me overreact.

_Okay, you stupid pup, – _Damn it! He knows I hate to be called pup. So what if I'm the most recent to turn? –_ let's get you decent, so that you can come back and check on your imprint. Maybe even make a move on her… _he trailed off suggestively.

_Oka-__ Wait! What?! Imprint?_

If I had any doubts about it then, they were gone now – she occupied my every thought – even if I'd somehow managed to get my mind off of her, something would quickly remind me of her again. – With just one look, she'd become my entire life, the only thing that truly matters to me, and I'll probably never see her again.

When I went back to the First beach, she wasn't there anymore. Her stuff was gone, though next to the driftwood she'd sat on in the sand lay a charm-bracelet, which I knew had to belong to her – I'd seen the crystals of the Tinkerbell charm's wings sparkle in the sun, when it dangled on her wrist, in sync with her pace.

I fingered the wings of the Tinkerbell charm and sighed. This bracelet is all that I've left of my supposedly true love, of the person that I'm supposed to have my 'happily ever after' with. Why would fate – or whatever higher force there is – be so cruel – let me discover such an immense happiness and then take it away?

_Good god! This whole imprinting thing is turning me into such a girl._

Suddenly I felt two pairs of strong hands wrap around my upper arms and lift me in a sitting position and then force me outside. I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Sam, Jake and Jared come into my room.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?" I asked, confuse and half angry, looking among them all.

"Dude, you need to get back to life! You haven't left your house in what a week?" Jake asked.

"Eight days and seven and a half hours." I murmured under my breath, but of course they heard me. I think I heard Jared mutter something along the lines of _whipped and pathetic_, but I couldn't be sure.

"Exactly!" Jake exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms in the air.

"We've let you sulk and wallow in self-pity, for eight days, but enough is enough. If she's your imprint, you must be destined to meet again, but that's not gonna happen in the confines of your own house. Were going to the beach." Sam said tightening his grip on my arm, like he expected me to lash out and run back home to hide further, which I actually considered doing, because c'mon… The beach? As in the First beach, the same beach that…

_No,no,no…__I don't want to go to that damned place. Please guys…Anything, but the beach. I don't wanna go. _I whined in my head like a five-year-old, completely ignoring my dignity. Thank god no one could hear my thoughts right now!

I had gone there every day for a week. I just sat there waiting for her, hoping she'd come for another swim, but when after a week she still hadn't come I figured that this was it. S_he's out of your life just as fast as she appeared in it_. So I just went home and sulked.

I'd even started to have nightmares, of her being swallowed by the sea, which resulted in me not sleeping. I was too terrified of the dream, too afraid it could've been reality. I never saw more than just a few flashes, but I knew the setting all too well to recognize it was her, and that was just enough for me to jerk awake, panting and drenched in cold sweat.

The guys had to use a lot of force to get me to move, but Jake got annoyed with it and threatened to use his power as a second-in-command to make me. I didn't like my free will being taken away from me, so I somewhat complied. I guess they were really desperate for me to snap out of it. But how can you do that? How can you simply move on like it's some little bump on the road, if you've lost _the one _even before you had a chance, knowing it's entirely your own fault.

Yeah, I blamed myself and during the last eight days I'd run every possible what-if scenario through my head.

The guys were throwing a Frisbee around, but didn't try to involve me. _Looks like for now getting me out of the house is enough progress for them._ So I just sat there – on the same driftwood – and watched the waves crash.

Suddenly the Frisbee whooshed right past my ear; it took me less than a quarter of a second to turn my head to the side where it had flown, only to see _her_… And the Frisbee going straight to her face.

I was immediately consumed by love I clearly felt for her, and fear of her getting hurt.

I couldn't believe that there she was; that maybe I'll have the chance to talk to her and we could at least become friends. But first, I had to avert the crisis a.k.a. the Frisbee. Though before I could yell for her to watch out or whatever it hit her left temple and she fell backwards in the sand.

"You were supposed to catch that, Jake" Embry yelled.

"Yeah, Jake. Now Paul will hurt _you _for hurting his girl." Quil snickered, obviously thinking what he'd said had been highly amusing.

Of course they knew this was _her._ – Obviously they all had her in Sam's head. Quil was right, though – I will hurt both Embry and Jake. One for the skew aim and the other for good-for-nothing catch. But before that, I had to make sure she was fine.

I ran to her just as she was about to get up.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just… I mean this is bound to happen when you don't pay attention to what's happening around you. I should've looked where I –" Her rambling came to an abrupt halt when her big brown eyes met mine.

_C__oherency has left the building!_

I just stood there, looking at her, thinking say something, you moron! But I couldn't, it was like her gaze had hypnotized me and now I was waiting for her command like an obedient dog.

I willed myself to say a simple 'Hello' just to break out of our staring contest, but nothing would come out. _God, she probably thinks I'm demented or some shit like that. I wonder if there's drool dripping down the corner of my mouth. Now_ that_ would be embarrassing_.

My heartbeat picked up when she lifted her hand. _This is it._ I thought. _She's going to slap me_, _isn't she?_ _It's probably the drool. Now every chance you could've ever had with her is down the drain._

My eyes closed instinctively, preparing for the slap, but shot open when I felt her smooth fingertips tracing the side of my face with the lightest of touches. Even though she barely touched me, intense warmth spread through her fingers and went straight to my heart. It felt like it doubled in size at that moment, just so I would have more place in it for the all of emotions I felt towards her.

She really was my everything – my sun, my light, my warmth, my soul mate, other half, my world – without her my life would be dark, cold and very, very lonely - not something worth living.

Her fingers trailed over my cheek, to my jaw-line, down my neck, to the hollow at the base of my throat, then to my pecs, finally dropping back down her sides, leaving hot fiery trails in their wake.

She rose her hands again – this time both – and brushed back some of the loose strands of hair that had fallen on my forehead, her gaze never breaking away from mine.

To tell the truth, I was still waiting for her to slap me and run away cursing and yelling that I was a moron and a lunatic. _So I might as well enjoy this while it lasts._

She ran her fingers through my hair, the tugging sending tingles down my spine; she stopped her hand at the nape of my neck and started to rub small circles on my temples. The action was so soothing I thought I was going to fall asleep right then and there – the previous nights of insomnia crashing down on me. The warmth from her hand rushed through my body, creating a wave of lethargy.

After a moment she continued the previous path – cheeks, jaw, neck – this time using her full palms not only fingers. And she didn't drop her hands but left them both firmly pressed against my chest.

I put my large hands over her small, fragile ones, but the action seemed to have snapped her out of her daze. She withdrew her hands from underneath mine and started apologizing.

"OMG, I'm so sorry! I really– I don't know what came over me. I… I mean I just… It's hard to explain. I'm really sorry. It must have been weird for you, you know, to be felt up – DAMN IT! – I mean touched like that by a stranger. I–"

"Stop." I pressed my palm to her mouth, but she continued mumbling something that I couldn't to make out. "I would be a hypocrite if I said that you're only one at fault here. I didn't stop you and… I know it will sound weird, but I find you oddly familiar." I said, hoping I hadn't freaked her out by basically confessing that I liked being felt up by a stranger as she put it. I did enjoy it – immensely – but you can really scare a girl by saying something like that to her just a minute after you've officially met. _She probably thinks I'm a stalker, or crazy, or both; she's gonna punch me and run away._

But the warmth on my cheek was back. She leaned closer, her plump lips a bit parted, her sweet breath washing over my face. She sucked her lower lip in between her teeth and licked it. I wanted to kiss her so bad, check if her lips were really as soft as they looked. She stopped just a few inches from my face...

"It makes complete sense. I feel the same way." She breathed.

"Okay, we've had enough of the sappy romance novel. Will you stop ogling at each other and throw back the Frisbee?"

_Oh__, right! We're still at the beach. Why is it that when I'm around this girl the rest of the world cease to exist?_..._ Imprint! Right, I know that. Duh!_

I picked up the Frisbee that still lay a few feet away and threw it back.

"Thanks, man!" Jake called.

"Yeah, thanks! You can go back to your _girlfriend_ now. We don't need you here, not like you played before." Quil yelled, throwing his head back in laughter. I sighed. One day he'll get that his jokes are not funny. Well at least not to everyone – Jared was laughing along with him – I guess you have to be imprinted to understand what true love means to a person. I gave them the finger and turned back around.

"I think there's too much testosterone here. They're usually not this bad. When the girls are around they're much more civilized and polite, you know the usual 'one more word and you're not getting any for a week'." I tried to say in the most girlish voice possible and for the first time I heard her laugh – light tinkling laugh.

We started to slowly walk down the beach, enjoying the rare sunny day. We'd walked down to the other end when I remembered her bracelet, resting in my side pocket. I took it everywhere with me, my last ray of hope to see her again; and here she was.

"Oh, I think I have something that belongs to you. I saw you swimming the other day. Do you do that a lot? Swim in the open ocean in such cold weather, I mean. You could get cramps or hypothermia or…" My overprotective-ness of her was seeping out of my every pore already.

"Not exactly." She said her eyes getting darker, more haunted. "I'd finally felt courageous enough to face my fears and I knew I had to do it immediately, or I would never be able to." She said her eyes glassing over.

"Are you afraid of water?" If so she had been extremely stupid. Facing your fears is good, but you have to think it through, and never do it completely alone. "You should've brought someone with you, something could've happened."

"No, not really." She said sounding a bit distant. "It was a spur of the moment thing. I hadn't made a deliberate decision to do it; I just had this now-is-the-time feeling. I would've asked my best friend to come with me, but she was unable to. Besides, nothing would've happened anyway. I'm a great swimmer – I'm on the school's swimming team. – It's not the water, per se."

I was morbidly curious as to what was she so afraid of, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to continue this particular conversation, so I tucked it in the back of my mind for some other time.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject. "I believe this is yours." I took her hand and put the bracelet in her palm.

"Oh, my…" She whispered. "I thought I'd lost it. I came back that night to look for it but knew it was a futile attempt. I thought I'd never get it back. Where did you find it? Oh, thank you!" A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she brushed it away before I could. It was clear as a day that the bracelet meant a lot to her.

"I was in a hurry before – when you went for your swim – so I decided to come back as fast as I could to see if you're okay. Apparently I came back a moment after you'd left. I saw it in the sand next to the driftwood, so I took it for the safe-keeping until I saw you again. At least, I hoped I'd see you again. You know, I didn't know who you were or where you lived. I still don't know actually. But I didn't want anyone else to take it, so that if you ever did come back here, you could retrieve it." I didn't know why I was explaining myself, but it felt right. "Now that I think of it doesn't sound really logic. What could be the chance of us meeting again, but at the same time – here we are."

Unexpectedly she threw her arms around my neck and peppered my face with kisses. I think she was trying to cover every inch of it. Not that I was complaining, it was quite enjoyable, but I was really glad she didn't have any lipstick on.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She chanted as she assaulted my face.

Her eyes fell on my lips and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine moving softly. They were just as soft and perfect I had imagined them to be. Though before I could deepen the kiss, she pulled back, cast her eyes down and again started apologizing for something she wasn't at fault.

But I couldn't let her do that, so I did the only reasonable thing in my mind – showed her that I wanted it too. I hooked my finger under her chin, pulled it up, and pressed my lips back to hers. I traced my tongue over her bottom lip savouring the taste of her – sweet, minty and otherwise purely her that I couldn't actually define.

She put her hands back around my neck and tightened her grip; naturally I pressed her body closer to mine. She moulded perfectly against me. This was the best kiss I'd ever had. Her fragile frame felt exactly right in my arms. I wanted to stay with her like this and never let go. I couldn't wish for anything better. _This is how it's supposed to be. Forever._

I nibbled a bit on her bottom lip before letting go. Her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks were flushed and she was panting.

"Wow." She breathed her deep brown eyes half-lidded and glassed over.

"Wow indeed." That was all I could say. Obviously that bracelet had worked as my lucky charm. I can't say that I believe that the bracelet had brought _her _back to me_, _but retrieving of the bracelet had caused her to kiss me; and now all I could think about were her lips.

"Yeah." She sighed trying to hide the emotion in her voice, but the sadness in her eyes didn't go past me, though she quickly composed herself.

"So I take it the bracelet is very special, if this is the thanks I get." I chuckled, trying to lighten her mood.

"Yeah, It was a gift from… someone special."

I noticed the hesitation in her words – she didn't want to tell who the bracelet was from – and the sadness was now back full force. I wanted to slap myself for making her hurt.

"Anyway…"

The next few hours were spent talking about lighter subjects, and eventually we fell into a comfortable silence.

It was around 9 pm and she had to go home. As I found out she lived in Forks, which was perfect – we could meet whenever we wanted – no long distance relationship here, though I believe we could pull it off if necessary. We walked along the shore, back to where her car was, holding hands. I felt so at ease with her.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." I asked as I helped her in the car. I had asked her to come to the bonfire. I wanted to see how well she'd fit in our group. I bet she'd become great friends with the girls.

"Of course, wouldn't wanna miss it." She smiled.

"Okay, bye." I pecked her lips for the last time tonight and shut the car door.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled, just as I was about to go back to the beach. "I don't… Don't even know… your name." She tried to get out through her giggles, here eyes dancing in amusement.

_What? Oh, crap!_ I internally cringed. We'd been so wrapped up in each other that asking for her name hadn't even crossed my mind. _Who in the hell doesn't ask for a girls name? Stupid, stupid, stupid. But she hadn't asked for mine either – until now._

"I'm Paul."

"Well _Paul_, I had a great evening." She said smiling, the glint in her eyes still present, and started the car.

"I'm Angela" she called over her shoulder just as she drove off.

* * *

**AN: How many of you guessed it was Angela? I didn't want to spoil it so I didn't write the pairing in the first AN. Now you know.**

**Pairing: Paul/Angela**

**What do you think? **

**Good? Bad?**

**Should I continue?**

**Press the button and let me know. **

**W  
ll  
V **


	2. Voting and the new story

**The voting has started. If you liked the story go to**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / u / 1888999 / bexxyy **

**and leave your vote for me. Thank you very much in advance.**

**

* * *

**

**As for the continuation. I will go on with the story, but you have to be patient with me. **

**My life is very hectic right now. In April (the middle of my second year spring semester) I had a sudden revelation - I don't _want_ to be a teacher. LOL. I realized that I don't want to do what people expect me to. I want to follow my dreams, so I decided on a career change, but in order to do that I have to take an exam in chemistry, exactly like the one of Secondary school finals. Which is fucking great. And yes, I'm being sarcastic. So now chemistry is what's on my mind. I barely got the one-shot done, with the studying and working and being a good wife to my husband and a reliable friend to my three 'Sex and the City' girls (I'm the fourth one.) Real life's effin' hard right now...**

**BUT! I will be posting a new story. (Later this week)**

**And before you ask, why I can't continue with this one right away, but can post a new one... The answer is - it's already finished.**

**

* * *

**

**So the story:**

Title: I'll always be with you

Summary: A tragic accident leaves Rosalie alone. She thinks shes lost everything that mattered - love, life, meaning. All of it. But is Edward really gone or is there something that's keeping him here?


	3. New story up

**A/N: Sorry, I now you all hate A/N's, but I just wanted to inform you that my new story has been posted. It's a Rosalie/Edward story.**

**So if you're interested go check it out. **


End file.
